


The Rippling Tales of Peridot the Pirate

by gayskull



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based off game of thrones, Drinking, F/F, Gay, I know little about pirates, Implied Sexual Content, Lapis gives no fucks, Peridot is full of rage, Pirates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Peridot accidently becomes a pirate during a drunken game of poker; her gorgeous captain gives zero fucks about being a captain amongst everything else





	1. One

Peridot has never felt more hungover in her entire life.

When she woke up she was half convinced she had died and gone to hell. She was lying in complete darkness, with the smell of whiskey in the air, and her world wouldn't stop rocking.

When she tried to get up she only fell back down and threw up what she was sure was half of last night's drinks.

It took her while to realize it wasn't her hangover that was making her head rock, but she was in an actual moving contraption.

Her back cracked several times as she stood up but she persisted through her pain and went along feeling the walls for a way out. When she finally found a door she sent a silent prayer she wasn't in a cell or in the back of a slave carriage.

The light hit her immediately and she stumbled back, paralyzed by the sudden brightness.

Once she got over her initial stage of blindness, she adjusted her glasses and examined the staircase in front of her.

As she climbed the steps drunkenly the smell of sea salt hit her in face, making her more nauseous causing her to crumple on the stairs and vomit some more.

“Well, look who finally decided to join the party. “

She looked up and saw a curvy, attractive, woman with long pastel hair in a decently sized white dress shirt.

“Hey, I know, I'm tempting , but you can undress me later, Lapis will wanna see ya.”

Peridot still didn't know where she was, or who this woman was, or who the fuck Lapis was. She didn't even know if she wanted to find out.

“Hey Peri, you alright?”

Shit she knows my name.

She made her was up the rest of the stairs, she flopped on the floor as soon as she got on deck. On deck. She looked out at the wide sea and realized she was on a ship, with a woman she didn't know (but somehow she knew her) her head was spinning and she just really wanted to know one thing.

_What the hell did I do last night?_

“Alright, whatever,” The woman picked up a rope off the ground and walked away. “I'll tell Lapis you're awake.”

With the lilac haired girl gone she relaxed a bit, still wanting to block the sun out she stuck her head between her knees. She spit up more onto the deck as she did so. She could only hope this Lapis person could tell her some information.

“Hey.”

Peridot looked up and her mouth immediately went dry. Hell must've turned to heaven cause she sworn she's seen an angel.

Looking down at her was a very gorgeous women, she had short blue hair and dark blue eyes, and the body of a goddess. She stared at Peridot with a look of anticipation, that would have been sexy if she didn't feel so awful.

“Well, are you gonna starting hauling your ass or what?”

“Excuse me?”

The beautiful girl, Lapis, groaned. Peridot took a moment to examine her. Unlike the other woman, she looked more higher in power. Not only did she have the confidence of a noblewoman, but she dressed like a captain. She had a dark blue pea coat with shiny golden buttons and on the hilt of her belt, was an equally shiny cutlass.

“I'm not paying you lie on the floor, come with me, we're going to my cabin, we have a lot to discuss.”

Peridot quickly got up, maybe a little too quickly, she immediately felt sick and spit out on the floor again.

Lapis was still walking on, but she did shout at her she would be scrubbing the deck later.

_Why are all the beautiful women either too intelligent, unintelligent, or too powerful?_

The sun still beat down on Peridot, she couldn't wait to get inside. It smelled out here and the taste of salt wasn't helping her dehydrated body.

Lapis sat at a desk whilst Peridot had to stand. She studied Peridot up to the point she felt uncomfortable with. She seemed to consider something before taking out a piece of paper and sliding it over to her.

She shakily picked it up and read the writing. Few people knew how to read around Perdiots village, it wasn't a privilege, it was for the kids that were stupid but wanted to be smart.

“I do believe that name there is yours.” Lapis leaned back in her chair and heaved out a sigh. “You took the oath of allegiance as well, if you do remember.”

She read the paper a few times before realizing this was a Pirate Code. With her name on it.

_Fucking hell._

“Yeah, last night we were at a pub, we had a few drinks together, well you had more than a few.” Lapis snorted, snatched the document out of her hand and continued.

“My friend played poker with you, Amethyst, long purple hair, you wanted a metal chest plate she was wearing and we wanted an extra crew member.”

The boat rocked and Peridot immediately felt sick again.

“Can you guess who won?”

She got sick all over the pretty lady's floor.

______

Once Peridot was in the right state of mind Lapis had a group meeting below deck in the common area, the place she woke that same morning.

Lapis turned out to be the captain, although Peridot couldn't find out why. She wasn't the most polished person on the team, or the strongest, and from the looks of it she didn't give two shits about anything much. But her small crew had respect for her, that didn't go a long way where she came from, but maybe it was different here. Where ever ‘here’ it.

Lapis gathered the crew downstairs, they sat in a small table at the back of the room. Upon closer examination of the motley crew, they didn't seem so threatening.

Amethyst, the lilac haired one, was a great joker, Lapis laughed at her jokes as another one of the crew members, Pearl scowled from far away and scolded her.

Pearl was a well polished women, she could pass off as a Lady on Homeworld, the place of their rulers. The Diamonds.

Garnet was stoic, but seemed to appreciate Amethyst’s effort with her jokes. She had two eye patches, making an X across her face. However she did have a third eye, symbolizing she had dark magic in her blood.

Lastly was Bismuth, she seemed to be Amethyst’s sidekick, laughing at what she said and making jokes about her jokes afterward. She had shiny, rainbow hair, meaning her ancestors came from distant tribes dating far back. It also meant she is powerful as Garnet.

Lapis was a little hard to read. She had blue colored hair, but that wasn't unusual, the only power she had was being captain to this small crew. It didn't seem like a really good one either.

“Okay everyone, listen up,” she pounded her fist on the table. “Before we get to the more pressing matters at hand, our new crew member here seems to be suffering from some sort of disease because she doesn't remember anything that happens last night.”

A look of realization dawned on Amethyst face.

“That's why you were acting so weird this morning, I thought it that barrel of beer you gulped down last night.”

Peridot looked up at Amethyst, troubled.

“Was it really a whole barrel?”

“Well you didn't drink it by yourself, there was me, Lapis, Bismuth, and that heartbroken sailor, remember?”

Pearl, clearly annoyed squaked at her. “The whole point of this is that she doesn't remember.”

Lapis told them both to can it.

“This meeting wasn't for the two of you to argue, kindly shut the fuck up.”

There was a moment of silent before Lapis started to speak again.

“Okay, everyone's gonna shut up as I talk from now on, savvy?”

Everyone nodded. Peridot also nodded, Lapis was kinda scary when she yelled.

“Okay, now onto more pressing matters-”

“Hold on, I-” Peridot cut her off.

Lapis also cut her off with a loud groan of disapproval. “What did I just say?”

“Sorry, I was just about to tell you, I can't stay on this ship, you need to take me back to land.”

Remembering how kinda scary Lapis was she tacked on a please at the end.

Lapis gave her a bored look in return. “No.”

Peridot was taken aback by her words. “Excuse me, I don't think you understand.”

“No I don't think you understand, you lost a game, you took an oath, you're a part of my crew now.”

“I can pay you back, I need to go back.” She pleaded.

“I don't what your money, you're apart of my crew, you'll stay apart of my crew.” Lapis seemed tired of Peridot at this point. But she kept pushing on.

“Just let me off our next stop, please.”

Peridot and Lapis argued back and forth, the crew seemed very uncomfortable with the situation, all save from Garnet, who looked bored as ever.

Finally Garnet jumped in, fixing Peridot’s chair so she was facing her.

“Peridot, I understand your concerns, we're very sorry we took advantage of you when you were drunk.”

Peridot rubbed dirt off her large goggles and thanked Garnet.

“But we simply can't stop, we have another crew after us, a much larger crew with more than several ships with them at the moment.”

Peridot’s eyes widened and her voice shrunk. “What.”

Lapis, happy to have all the crew's attention, went on to tell Peridot of their last night's shenanigan. They stole Captain Emerald’s favorite, and first every ship. Everyone knew who Emerald was, even people we'd weren't pirates. They were known for their many ships, cruelness to common folk, and trickery. They were the best and worst bunch of pirates to ever live. All the tales told it. And they were currently chasing them down to get the ship back.

Peridot, knowing all this, came to the conclusion that they were the worst pirates ever.

So she told them so.

Amethyst shrugged. “Yeah, that's fair.”

Lapis scowled at Peridot. “How so?”

She let out a small string of giggles and adjusted her goggles. “You stole from the most infamous pirate alive, her favorite ship nonetheless, we're gonna die, I'm gonna die alone with all you clods! ”

Amethyst looked at her concerned. “Then why are you laughing?”

Peridot shrugged and continued to laugh as her way of screaming inside.

Meanwhile, Garnet pulled Lapis and Pearl over to have a conversation as Amethyst and Bismuth tried to pull Peridot together.

Upon returning Garnet assured her that she would return to land once more.

“We should be near a small chain of merchant islands by our third night, you'll take a small raft to land and hope Emerald doesn't loot the islands.”

Although the unhappy words Peridot was glad to be leaving for land soon.

“Thank you Garnet, you've been a wonderful mate throughout this whole exchange.”

She saluted her as made her way to deck.

Peridot was about to follow suit before the Bismuth women thrusted a bucket and brush into her hand.

“Get to scrubbing, sailor.”

Peridot groaned, this was gonna worse then she thought.


	2. Two

Peridot spend her morning scrubbing away her throw up and getting teased by Amethyst. Bismuth showed more compassion after picking on her in the beginning. 

Whenever Amethyst passed by and saw her in her knees, scrubbing roughly at the deck, she would whistle and catcall. 

“Sweet ass you got there Peri, keep up the good work!”

Bismuth would tell her to back down and send Peridot a small smile, which she returned. 

After she finished cleaning she informed Garnet who send her up to the crows nest and told her to look out for any oncoming dangers. Meaning any of Emeralds many ships. 

She stayed up there until lunch, then she got down and had some small crabs, bread, and some fresh water. That all tasted like heaven to her, she hadn't eaten for a whole day. It wasn't rare, but after a hangover she had a rough appetite. 

Garnet joined her on the deck for lunch as the rest dined down stairs. She told her of the merchant islands she would be going to.

“If you need any help, go to a tiny shop on the third island, its a armory shop, ask to speak to Ruby and Sapphire, tell them your a friend of mine and they'll set you up with a job and a place to stay.”

Peridot nodded with cheeks full of crab. She wasn't hating her time on the ship, she just wanted to be back on land. 

“So you really don't care where we take you, you haven't got any family?” She asked. 

Peridot snorted. “Last time I saw my mother was fourteen years ago, I was meaning to get off that cruddy colony anyway.”

Garnet made a noise of disapproval. “What to you need to back to land for then?” 

“I was pushing it a little saying I needed to, I just want to,” She explained. “There's brothels to visit, women to bed, rum to drink, and no offense, if I wanted to be a pirate this doesn't seem like the ship to be in.”

There conversation seemed to end at that, but just as Garnet was about to walk away she turned around. 

“You know, it's been awhile since I've done something for myself, and I can tell it's been awhile since you've done something for someone else, just think about for a moment.”

Peridot didn't think about it though, just like all things that she thought were wrong or useless it went in one ear and out the other. Her childhood had all been for someone else, she could do what she wanted for the rest of her life. For herself and no one else. 

She took another sip of water and sighed.   
____

Sleeping wasn't the best thing in the world. 

She had to share the common room area with the crew. Lapis, being the captain, got her own private cabin above above deck with a hammock and various books Peridot wished she could get her hands on. 

Below deck was hot and smelled, she could tell none of the crew members had bathed. But she was no better, she hadn't changed from her clothes in a week, even before the Crystal Gems found her. 

She still didn't know what to do which herself that morning, she ate a few seeds and went back up to the crows nest, all she had left was two more days, the she'd be home free. 

Unfortunately for her, she still had to work until they were need land. At least, that's what Lapis had told as she brandished her document. 

She had to switch between helping each Crystal Gem do their jobs. She chose Garnet first, she would be easier to deal with. 

Garnet was the Quartermaster, it was easily the second best job on the ship. She was in charge of things when Lapis wasn't around, which was almost all the time. She was also in charge of the food and water supplies, so she gave Peridot the numbers and told her to check inventory. 

The ship had the deck, below deck, and a small storage place at the bottom, which Peridot could fully climb into. So she checked inventory pretty quickly. 

“You should hold back on the meat,” Peridot informed Garnet once she was back above deck. “You only have a few chickens left, you all eat like animals.”

Garnet smirked and gave Peridot a thumbs up. 

She seethed and muttered to herself. “What does that even mean.”

Amethyst called her over to help with the rigging. Peridot doubted she was strong enough to help with the sails but she kept pressuring her. She finally tried, only to be lifted up the the sails and almost thrown overboard. 

Amethyst laughed as she made her way down the rope. “Perks of being the Sailing Master I suppose.” 

She hoisted up the sails and shouted back to Lapis, who didn't seem concerned at all, that things were fine. 

“You should go help Pearl, Bismuth won't need your help, she's our Navigator.”

Pearl was in charge of kitchen duties, she cooked most of the meals and cleaned the kitchen. Peridot was also kinda scared of her, she had a long, silver sword, which she took pride in. Peridot was sure she used to be a warrior with the way she handles herself. 

“We don't start cooking til sunset, you can help me then.”

Fresh out of things to do, she decided to visit Lapis in her cabin. She figured she could get her to just relax in the crowsnest til dinner. 

She walked right in, which she regretted immediately, she was met with a half nude Lapis, asleep in her hammock. 

“Oh my stars.” 

Lapis opened her eyes and upon seeing Peridot, sighed. She got up and began to button up her shirt. She thanked the stars she was wearing breast support, or she would have never spoke to Lapis again. 

“What is it?” She lazily asked. 

“I've, um, finished my tasks for the time being, Captain.” Peridot stammered. 

“Brilliant, will that be all?”

Peridot nodded and turned around ready to leave completely mortified. 

“Peridot.”

She turned around, what she thought was too quickly. “Yes Captain?” 

Lapis sighed sinking back into her hammock. “Call me when dinner is ready.”

She squeaked in response and left the room.   
____

Sunset came sooner than she thought. Soon enough she was working with Pearl in the kitchen, preparing a whole chicken. 

“I don't know why Garnet insisted upon having this, but she is right, it should cook nicely with this oven.”

Peridot grumbled. “I could take a guess.”

She went to collect Lapis, who was still laying in her hammock, this time with a book. 

“You might wanna hurry, I'm sure they'll eat without you.”

Lapis said she didn't doubt it and put on her boots. 

When the chicken was done. They presented it to the group who ate like they'd never had chicken before.

Pearl and Garnet took a different approach. They each had a leg and took small bits as to not finish to quick. 

“A meal like this deserves some whiskey, Pearl go fetch me some.” Amethyst ordered. 

Pearl hit her with a chicken bone and demanded she get it herself. 

They were all drinking by the end of the meal, Amethyst even got Pearl to have a glass. 

“So Peri,” Amethyst drew on. “You've got to have a story to tell or something, come on, entertain us.”

She looked away. “Not really, I haven't done much with myself.”

“Come on, everyone gots at least one story, don't be a pussy.”

Pearl laughed, the alcohol clearly hitting her. “Oh Amethyst you're a gem!”

She smiled proudly. “Come on, even Pearl wants to hear it.”

Peridot could only think of one occurrence that happen around seven years ago, but she still remembers it til this day. 

“Alright, I guess, it's not big or anything though.” 

Bismuth slapped her on the back. “Neither are you, story should be perfect.”

That earned a good laugh from the group, she gave Amethyst a sour look though who stopped laughing and suggest they start the story. 

“Alright, I had to be about twenty when this happened, I had actually just escaped a slave carriage in Homeworld.”  
____

A small blonde slinked through the woods in search of a pond, the slave owners mutts growled in the distance. 

Hearing a nearby waterfall she switched her route and went south instead. The dogs barking became masked by the pleasant sound of the waterfall. 

She slipped off the flour sack dress they'd given her to wear and threw it up a tree before diving into the water. It was cold and she was nude underneath the flour sack. They'd stripped her of her undergarments before throwing her into the slave carriage. 

She swam away, following the river. Soon enough it began to get lower and lower. She began to walk instead of swim, even so the water was up to her chest. 

She hear a beautiful voice sing out in the distance. As she swam the voice began to get nearer to her. It was bright, but low at the same time. She found herself entranced, like a siren beckoning to a sailor, but she fully aware of her surroundings.

Shs came upon a small pond, hidden by trees and beautiful flowers. Like a book her aunt used to read to her about a hidden garden when she was a young girl. In the pond was a beautiful woman, she had short pink hair and beautiful lips. Her body, nude and ever so present was being doused with the gorgeous spring water. The blonde found herself entrance. 

Suddenly the woman spotted her, and she heard voices in the distance. The gorgeous woman out her finger to her lips and motioned for her to dunk into the water. She did so, going as low as possible, careful not to make a sound. 

Two men with their guard dogs came upon the woman in the water. They halted their dogs and did a once over of the female. 

They reacted quickly, turning around and apologizing. 

“Sorry, My Diamond, we were looking for a runaway slave, have you by any chance seen someone pass by.”

“Sorry sir,” Her voice was like velvet, smooth and sweet. “Nobody has come past in a long while.”

“Thank you, My Diamond, and we apologize once again.”

The men went on their way without a peep. 

“Hello, would you like to join me?”

The freckled girl popped up out the water. It was low enough to get to the bottom of her breasts.

“Sure.”

The pink haired goddess smiled softly as she got closer.   
____

“No fucking way.”

Everyone looked toward Amethyst. 

“You're feeding us bullshit, no way you slept with Pink Diamond.”

“It's true.” Peridot defended herself. “She even gave me her pink pearl before I left, I had it in my satchel.” 

She looked out at the group. “Did I have it, the day I came aboard?” 

Lapis nodded. “Yeah, I took it from you and went through your things, she's telling the truth.”

Amethyst did a low whistle. “Damn, the most impressive person I've slept with was Emerald herself.”

The group laughed appreciatively and told stories throughout the night.   
____

Once everyone retired for the night Peridot decided to go above deck. She didn't think she could stand another second sleeping down there in the heat. 

She leaned against the rails and looked out at the night sky, meeting the ocean in the middle. 

She could never appreciate the ocean as a young girl. She lived in the middle of colony known as Beta, it was a small town, only known to those who've been there. Sometimes she wonders what would have happened if she was born in Homeworld or even the Prime colony. Her childhood wasn't exactly picture perfect. 

Suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her. To turned to see Lapis. 

She abandoned her fancy captain coat, now only having a shirt buttoned way to low, enough to show she didn't have any support underneath. She didn't have her boots on either, which wasn't wise, Peridot already had more than three splinters from falling on the deck. If Lapis replaced her pants with a skirt, she'd look like she worked in a brothel. 

“Hey.”

Peridot nodded in greeting as Lapis joined her at the rail. 

“Beautiful, isn't it, the ocean?” 

Peridot nodded. “It is wonderful, almost makes you never wanna leave.”

“The why are you?” Lapis said. “Leaving, I mean.”

Peridot shrugged. “I hate the thought of being stranded out here, it almost makes me feel like a prisoner.”

“You wouldn't be stranded, and it would be forever.”

Peridot sighed. Yet another person trying to keep her captive. 

“I just wanna be able to be free, that's all, I don't need this.”

Lapis drew eyes away from the ocean. “Wasn't it nice though, being with us all.”

She nodded. “Yeah, but I could have a good time with any group, in any brothel.”

They stayed silent for a while, looking out at the ocean and the stars, knowing someone was there with her seeing it differently made her feel a little small. 

“Sure you could have a good time with just anybody, but wouldn't it be nice to know even after your good times that you didn't have to be alone.”

Peridot had always been alone, family and friends were foreign to her, sure she yearned for it sometimes, but alone was all she knew. It's all she needed. 

“Just think about it, Captain's order.” 

Peridot did think about it, all night. Even when she was in crowsnest trying to sleep, she thought back on the night she had with these people and smiled. It was nice to know she could laugh with them again tomorrow, it was nice to know she would be able to see them again. 

So she made her way to the Captains Quarters and snuck up to a sleeping Lapis. She tapped her awake and was greeted with a small smile. 

“I guess I could stay, for just a bit longer.”

Lapis gave her a thumb of approval and went back to sleep.

And Peridot finally fell asleep herself.


	3. three

It's been a few days since Peridot decided that she wanted to stay on Lil Lappy, which is what the Gems had taken to calling it.

Her job was undecided, Lapis still had her helping the Gems with their jobs around the ships. Peridot was learning to rig the ship with Amethyst. She was proven to be to small for pulling the ropes, but Amethyst said she could help if they ever get tangled or she could climb the poles to fix the sails.

Garnet needed her help with keeping charge of the food and supplies, their supplies was okay, but food was dwindling.

“Talk to Lapis about it when you're cleaning her quarters today, she said she would take care of it.”

Peridot was also the unofficial maid of the ship. They didn't really have time to clean around the ship, despite its size. Pearl was the cook of course, but she mostly helped Bismuth with navigation, since Pearl could read and Bismuth couldn't she read to her about navigation without the stars, or a compass.

Peridot was on her way to clean Lapis’ cabin, which she never left. Lapis spent most of her time sleeping in her cabin. Peridot decided not to bring it up though, she could tell there was something the Crystal Gems weren't telling her but didn't bring it up out of respect for Lapis.

She knocked on the door, learning from her past experiences that Lapis preferred to sleep with little to nothing on.

“Come in.”

Lapis was hunched over her desk, awake for the first time since Peridot had come to visit her.

“I'm here to clean, Captain.” She spoke.

Lapis waved her off. “No need, you can go up to the crows nest, I have something I need to attend to.”

Peridot gulped. Her relationship with the Captain was alright, but sometimes Lapis scared her. She was always tired no matter how much she slept, and when she was conscious she was sarcastic and stoic. She didn't seem like she took care of herself, or the crew. Sometimes Peridot wondered why Garnet wasn't Captain.

“Actually, Garnet requested I speak to you.”

Lapis motioned for her to continue.

“We're running low on food, we have maybe two days worth of food, Garnet said you said you would take care of it.”

Lapis seems distracted, but she nodded.

“I think I'll take care of that right now, ask Bismuth to get the raft and crates ready.” She spoke fast, and backed away from her desk like it would kill her.

She dressed quickly, and walked out her cabin with a flourish, her coat flying behind her.

Peridot followed her out, falling on her face twice, getting yet another splinter.

“Captain,are you sure this is a good idea, you seem a little out of it.”

“I'm fine, Bismuth, the raft, if you please.”

Bismuth and Pearl worked fast. Pearl ran to get the crates and Bismuth rushed to get the raft and ladder out to sea.

“Do you need me to go with you?” Peridot asked. “I can be a big help.”

Lapis smiled at her. “I'm sure you could, but i don't need help, and we'll need room for the crates, just watch the sea, I'll be okay.”

Lapis jumped overboard, causing Peridot to run to the ships edge and peek over. She was safely in the water, floating away from them giving waves like she was going off to meet the Diamonds.

“What's wrong with her? That's not how you get food on a ship! What about Emerald?”

Garnet smirked knowingly. “She'll be okay, shes a big girl.”

Peridot hissed.

Amethyst laughed. “Did you just hiss, woah, not even Pearl has hissed before!”

“You're insufferable, I wish Lapis would throw you overboard!” Pearl shouted.

Peridot left the Gems on deck arguing and laughing at Amethyst antics. Her head hurt and she needed some time to think things over. The crows nest was the only place she seemed to get any peace. She like the Gems, they weren't half bad, but her head was whirling with thoughts of Lapis. She was like a piece fruit on the highest branch, unreachable but she was undoubtedly the best one on the tree.

Peridot looked out at the ocean and saw Lapis’ raft. Which was a relief. But it kept coming closer to the ship. Lapis couldn't have been done already. She looked out, it wasn't a raft, it was a smaller boat, the ones merchants traveled to land on.

Upon a closer look she saw it held a young couple, with a few barrels and food wrapped in cloth the women appeared to be holding.

They were waving at her and pointing to the bundle of food. She didn't know what they were saying so she took a closer look and realized the women was holding a child.

“Hey, you clods!” She shouted down. “There's a couple with a kid out in the water!”

Everyone looked out and hurried to get a ladder to hoisted them up. Peridot ran down the net to help. The couple shouted thank you up at the Gems and handed up one of their barrels, claiming the other ones were useless and empty. But the Gems said to bring them up anyways.

The mother came up, baby in hand. Peridot ran to help her. She was a petite, heavy set blonde women. Her partner was olive skinned and red headed, he had several inches on his partner.

 

“Alright,” Garnet clasped her hands together. “We should get downstairs to chat, our Captain should be here in a bit.”  
____

They sat at the table, talking over their plans. The couple said they just wanted a ride to their homeland, the Gems agreed to wait til Lapis was arrived to make their decision.

“Thanks for taking us,” the mother said. “I'm Sadie, that's Lars, and this is our baby, Jack.”

The Gems peered over at the tiny bundle. He had smooth olive skin and blonde fluffy hair. His eyes were that of his father, deep and brown.

“Wow.” Peridot got stars in her eyes. She'd seen children before but most of them were noisy and fairly dirty. This baby was perfect, or she thought so.

Sadie smiled. “Yeah, he's pretty amazing.”

“Say, what were you doing out in the water anyways?” Amethyst asked.

“There was something wrong with Jack, he had swallowed a leech and there was nobody where we lived that could fix it.” Lars explained. “I knew a few people in The Zoo district that could help, so we traveled over on my family’s ship, but they had to leave as soon as we dropped down, they aren't really wanted on Homeworld.”

“Where are you two from?” Bismuth asked. “You gotta be wack to travel to Zoo, nobody gets in without Holly Blue knowing.”

Sadie laughed and rocked the baby. “We're from the Beach Colony, so we traveled quite the way.”

The Gems perked up immediately.

“Beach Colony?” Bismuth asked excitedly.

“You wouldn't happen to know Steven Universe, would you?” Pearl questioned.

Lars nodded. “Yeah, actually, we made him and his friend Connie Jack's godparents.”

Pearl looked like she was about to cry. The other Gems asked more questions while Pearl sobbed in the background.

“How is he? Oh I haven't seen him in eight months, my baby!” Pearl cried.

“He's okay, how do you know Steven?” Sadie asked.

“He had to have told you about us!” Amethyst exclaimed. “We're sort of his aunts but kinda not because Pearl's literally like a mom.”

“Oh!” Lars exclaimed. “You're the Pirate aunts he always talks about, small world.”

Suddenly Lapis came toddling down the stairs, she smelled of fish and looked like she was in a daze.

“I just fought a gaggle of octopus, I'm going to bed, put away the crates.” She took off her hat and tossed it to Peridot.

She could sense the tension in the room, and had yet to welcome the newcomers.

“Okay, I'll address this later, I'm going to bed.”

Garnet stopped her in her tracks. Lapis sighed and asked what was wrong.

“We're changing our route to Beach Colony,” She jutted a finger at the family. “They want us to take them on a little trip. ”

Lapis smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She peered over at Pearl and Bismuth crying. “Eight months is too long.”

She motioned for Peridot to follow her to her cabin. Peridot left the happy troop to follow the only sane Gem aboard.

“Who's Steven?” She asked, setting Lapis’ hat on a stool.

Lapis settled in her hammock and smiled sweetly, a smile Peridot has never seen before.

“No doubt the crew will tell you, but I can tell you he's somebody very special, I'm sure he'll love you. “

Peridot nodded and reached for the door knob.

“By the way, take all the crates down to inventory, if you please.”  
____

When she got upstairs she saw three crates full of all types of fish, squid, shrimp, and some octopus. She sighed and tried to shove the crates down on her own.

She heard the laughs of the crew downstairs, and saw all the food Lapis had collected on her own and wonder.

_When are they gonna explain this to me too?_


End file.
